Forum:Sonic the Hedgehog plays
Me and my friends from school are making a Sonic the Hedgehog play. The characters are: Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Tikal, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream (as a minor character), Eggman, Jet, Wave, and Storm. Most of them already signed up. I only need people for Tikal and Knuckles. This is a play I wrote myself, and I'll probably show it at the Theater of Arts in our town. One problem: It's really long. Can anyone help me make it shorter? The plot is about romance (Shadow and Rouge, Blaze and Silver, Sonic and Amy, and Jet and Wave) but not the idiotic stuff you read on Fanfiction. The plot is also action/adventure, and drama (not a soap opera). Also, I have two people willing to be Knuckles and Tikal, but their parents won't let them, and they act and sound like them already... so... I doubt anyone can help me with any thing except the story being shorter...--Cloverfang 20:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Clover the Cat can i help? [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! What do you want to help with?--Cloverfang 00:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC)Clover the Cat anything, just say that word... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 02:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Uhh...ok? I'll ask you something that'll help the plot. Should Knuckles and Tikal or Knuckles and Rouge be romantically involved with each other? And should I put in flashbacks of Maria?--Cloverfang 14:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Cloverfang Ok since Shadow looks like he is not in love w/ any1 so i suggest u put knuckles and rouge, since they have more time togather and more hints dropping than any other couple, but u should still put in tikal...now 4 the maria thing i say sure, so the ppl watching can have a idea to whom shad is. good enough? [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) why not keep it canon and renact a game than taking a risk of fna shipping since it can cause offense to some fans. Eitherway a Sonic play Id like to see so YouTube a recording of it please.--Mystic Monkey 23:40, 6 June 2009 (UTC) She's already written the play, dude. She can't just change it. --Sonicrox14 23:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I suggest the same as mystic, record the vid 2 see it on Youtube. [[User:XXRougeTheBatXx|'Rouge the Bat']] 19:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Can't put it on YouTube. I've got dial-up.--Cloverfang 18:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC)Cloverfang You upload it on Windows Movie Maker, save it then upload it onto YouTube. Heck if you want me to do it (since my YouTube account is empty)--Mystic Monkey 19:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Man, I would have killed to be Sonic! Well, I can do Knuckles pretty well (my brother loves Yu-Gi-Oh so I am used to the voice). Just on problem, I got no idea where this is and my dad gave me the whole "look out for ways that other people can try and get you to come over so they can abuse you in any way possible (worst case cineario, sexually)" talk, meaning I can't disclose (reveal) my location on the web to anyone. Also it's just common sence to be cautious about other people you have never seen before or known. So, in a nut shell, unless I know you or am conveniantly located near you, I can't do it. Still, good idea. If I can join, I would like to know if there is an opening for a stunt double or understudy for Sonic available. Doubt I could make it though, no matter who I would be.--Sonic the Hedgehog! 03:58, 20 June 2009